Lyn/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Lyndis (The Blazing Blade) Summoned * "Who are you?" (Movie) * "I'm Lyndis of the noble house of Caelin. Yet I truly belong to the open plains. Just call me Lyn, all right?" Home * "Wielding a sword is useful for more than battle. I find that it also gives me a peek into another person's thoughts. So, I think I might know what's on your mind, friend!" * "I may look calm—maybe even still. But I'm really very focused. It's part of my daily training with my sword. * "I love the feel of the wind. It's always a balm for whatever's bothering me." * "We should find a hill and look out across the world. People really don't do that nearly enough." * "Good job out there. You be sure to stay well rested. You carry the heaviest load of all of us." * "I've been asked to come visit you here by your friend Summoner. Now may your friendship always remain strong!" (Greeting from friend) * "I'd like to offer my thanks today. It's for all the times you've helped me. Nothing more, nothing less. But while I'm at it, I should thank you for giving me courage and never failing to be kind. Those are rarer qualities than you think. In fact... I think you're as precious as the breeze that blows across the open plains of Sacae. Oh my! Pay me no mind. But, please, know that I'm always here for you, all right?" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "Some people might need to be prodded into action—not me." * "Glad to talk. It's nice to get what's on our minds out there in the open." * "How I long to be on the open plains, the feeling of the wind..." * "I'll protect you no matter what. Just stick close to me." * "Need me, friend?" * "I grew up on the plains, so I'm pretty direct. Still, I have manners, just not etiquette." * "I'm always up early, so don't be surprised if I barge in and ask "Are you awake yet?"." *Laughs* Map * "Let's go." * "Got it." * "Orders?" Level Up * "The winds of my homeland are blessing me today!" (5-6 stats up) * "Oh, good! That seems pretty fair." (3-4 stats up) * "Not good at all. I'd better train more often." (1-2 stats up) * "Thank you. Good to get stronger." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "As if I'd lose!" * "Watch this!" * "Now I have you!" * "By my sword!" Defeat * "Not yet..." Resplendent Hero Info Screen * "These clothes are from Nifl. They're rather unusual, at least to me." * "Ah! Your hand is so cold. Give it to me. I'll warm it up." * "Snow and ice, as far as the eye can see... Nifl must be exceptionally beautiful." * "I often went ice skating as a child. When the lake froze over." * "Princess Fjorm and Princess Gunnthrá are both sweet, and so polite." * "I wonder... If I had been born in such a cold country... would I be more...reserved?" * "I'm so fired up, I don't need these winter clothes!" Map * "Leave it to me." * "Don't get careless." * "You'll see." Critical/Skill * "No escape!" * "Freezing winds, heed my call!" * "I'll finish this!" * "Freeze!" Defeat * "I must keep fighting..." Lyndis (Bridal Blessings) Summoned * "My name is Lyn, and I swear there's a reason I'm in this getup, but... Let's not focus on the dress, OK?" Home * "My ideal match? I haven't given it much thought... If I had to say, it would be someone I love, of course." * "This outfit is so embarrassing. Are women usually OK with getting married in a getup like this?" * "Feeling tired? Let me know if I can do anything, Kiran. I know I'm not exactly the relaxed type, but..." * "Think this dress is going to keep me off the battlefield? Think again! I'm as fierce a fighter as I ever was— Yeah, I can see that you get it." * "Ugh... This dress is so restrictive! Hey, don't look at me! I didn't pick it out." * "This dress? Don't ask! Forget you saw anything! Oh, right. Hi from Friend!" (Greeting from friend) * "Oh, sorry. I was staring at you. You just remind me of someone I know, Kiran. My husband? You're kidding, right? No, another tactician. We helped each other out, and we traveled a long way together... That friendship means a lot to me. I'm not sure if you're that much alike, but spending time with you does make me happy. If you feel the same, I hope we're never separated... That sounds like a proposal? Of course it isn't! Why would you even think that?" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "I wonder if my grandfather would be happy to see me like this..." * "I would never marry someone who couldn't stand at my side in battle. Hey! Let's spar." * "This dress will be the end of me." * "I know. I know. I know! This really doesn't suit me." * "I hope you don't find this whole thing funny." * "Always at your side." * "I'll protect you." * "Heehee..." Map * "All right." * "Here we go." * "Try my best." Level Up * "Wow, I'm doing great! Maybe I'll keep wearing this thing..." (5-6 stats up) * "Never thought much about being a bride, but I did train for battle!" (3-4 stats up) * "I can't concentrate when I'm dressed like this!" (1-2 stats up) * "Look! With this power, I can— Actually, don't look. This dress... " (New skill learned) Skill * "Always at your side." (healing) * "I'll protect you." (healing) * "Seriously?" * "I want my sword back!" * "What are you looking at?" * "This dress wasn't my idea!" Defeat * "Not like this.." Lyn (Brave Heroes) Summoned * "My name is Lyndis. Allow me to put this legendary Sacaen bow to use by assisting you." Home * "My mother was a noble, but she fell in love with a man from the plains, and they eloped." * "My father was chieftain of the Lorca tribe. I wanted to protect our people in his stead, but... now I'm the last of us." * "Allow me to take over some of your responsibilities so you can get some extra sleep. When morning comes, I'll make sure you wake up on time." * "This is Mulagir, the bow of swift wind, and one of the legendary weapons. I hear it was once wielded by a woman named Hanon." * "To train one's sight upon a moving target from atop a galloping horse and then strike with perfect accuracy. Common practice for people of the plains." * "Greetings from Friend. I hope you'll continue—Oh? Excuse me if my manners seem a bit off..." (Greeting from friend) * "Two types of blood run through my veins: that of a noble household, and that of the Sacaen Plains. I hold these two sides in equal importance. This heritage is what makes me who I am, but moreover... It allows me to feel as though my father and mother look after me still. And should I someday be wed and have children of my own, I'll watch over them in turn. Hm... That's a strange thing to think about at a time like this, isn't it? I could die tomorrow, after all. But maybe that's why I think about such things. Someone to carry on my parents' bloodline... And their happiness." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "If you want to use a bow, first quiet your mind and let your body relax..." * "You think this outfit suits me? Thanks." * "I was having a dream, and in that dream, you saved me..." * "You REALLY remind me of another tactician I know." * "My father was an incredibly skilled horseman and a great shot with a bow, too." * "Father... Mother... Are you watching over me?" * "You're special to me. That feeling has been building for a long time. It crept up on me." Map * "Yes?" * "Stay close." * "The enemy!" Entering Battle * "I'll be your peerless warrior!" Level Up * "Father, Mother... Watch over me." (5-6 stats up) * "It's as if this bow is guiding me..." (3-4 stats up) * "I must be careful to remain atop my horse." (1-2 stats up) * "Thank you. I'll do my best to live up to your expectations." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Bow of Sacae!" * "Prepare yourself!" * "I won't miss!" * "Find your target!" Defeat * "Father... Mother..." Lyn (Love Abounds) Summoned * "I'm Lyn. I was told this outfit is appropriate for a festival of love, but... It's awfully difficult to move around in." Home * "So your world celebrates a festival of devotion, too? Did you receive a lot of gifts?" * "I'm not used to formal wear like this... It's restricting my movement." * "Tell me, Summoner... What...sort of things do you... No, never mind. Forget I said anything!" * "Celebrations and sending gifts to other tribes is important to people of the plains. We live divided across many different tribes, so that helps us all keep in touch." * "I wish Hector and Eliwood would let me join their sparring sessions... I want to repay Hector for helping me." * "Here's a gift for you from Friend. Please accept it." (Greeting from friend) * "T-tell me, Summoner. Is there a gift of... some sort...that you'd like? Oh, I'm sorry for asking such a strange question out of the blue like that. Was it very odd to hear? You've been so helpful to me, I wanted to thank you. I'm just not sure the best way to say it... So, I'll give you any gift that is within my ability to give. Don't hold back. Ask for anything. Now, tell me... What is it you want?" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "My tribe also has a festival where we give each other presents." * "Hya! Grr... You almost made me drop these presents." * "I wonder what I should give my grandfather..." * "It's said that if you give a present to someone you love during this festival, you just may wind up as a couple." * "What do I want? I'd need time to think about it." * "How could I express my feelings with a gift?" * "So, um... Is there anything you want?" Map * "Wonderful." * "A tough choice..." * "Which do you like?" Level Up * "I'm doing better than I expected in this outfit." (5-6 stats up) * "There's a proper form to battle, just as there is with gift giving." (3-4 stats up) * "Trying to decide on a gift must have distracted me..." (1-2 stats up) * "Thank you. I'll return the favor in the future. I promise." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Here's a present." * "Take this!" * "From my heart!" * "I'm not sweet." Defeat * "Broken... hearted." Lyn (Lady of the Wind) Legendary Hero Battle * "You're calling me a Legendary Hero? I'm nowhere near that grand. But if you want to spar, I'm game." Summoned *"My name is Lyndis, and I'm here to help. All threats to this world will be scattered to the winds." Home *"The Kingdom of Askr is such a strange place. Nothing like the plains of my homeland, or even like Caelin. Yet, for some reason... It feels so familiar." *"The people of the plains don't need to loose countless arrows to hunt. We need but a single, well-aimed shot. This helps ensure our prey does not suffer needlessly." *"Hmm... What can I do to take some of the burden off you? I know. Maybe a good sparring session will help." *"A spirit of protection resides within this bow. Reach out your hand... Do you feel the winds of the plains?" *"Hii-yaah! O-oh, it's you! I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you up... Although, you really shouldn't just tap me on the shoulder like that while I'm meditating." *"I'd be delighted if you could remain good friends with Friend." (Greeting from friend) *"Eliwood, Hector, and I once fought a fierce battle—together wiping away a calamity that threatened the world. The Archsage Athos said an evil star would rise and see the land once again awash in blood. I used to await that day in fear, constantly wondering when it would finally arrive. However, I'm no longer afraid. If we saved the world once, we can save it again. It's thanks to the time I've spent with you that I feel this way. The next time I'm all alone on the plains, or whenever my chest tightens with worry... Thanks to you, I... It's these precious moments with you that will allow me to carry on. Thank you, Summoner." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen *"You're calling me a Legendary Hero? I'm just Lyn. I'm nowhere near that grand." *"Look, I'm pretty sure I told you this before—cut it out already." *"Can you feel it? The same breeze that caresses our skin carries my arrows to their targets." *"Once loosed, an arrow will go where I aim it. I've trained long enough—I know." *"If I was able to save one world, then surely I can save this one too." *"Stick by me. I don't want to lose anyone I care about." Map *"Onward." *"What's the plan?" *"Taking aim!" Level Up *"Amazing... The spirits must be to thank for this." (5-6 stats up) *"There's a strong tailwind. My arrows will fly true." (3-4 stats up) *"The wind blows against us. But watch me next time..." (1-2 stats up) *"I can fight because I have you at my side." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill *"It's time to end this." *"I'll hit my mark." *"One arrow, one kill." *"Aim well and victory is assured." Defeat *"I let you down..." Lyn (Summer Refreshers) Summoned * "Hi, I'm Lyn. I knew we were headed to the tropics, but no one mentioned we were leaving our armor behind!" Home * "The breeze off the sea is nice. It's nothing like the wind on the plains... but it is good in its own way." * "I wonder what Eliwood and Hector would think of me wearing this... It is quite unusual—for me, I mean." * "Since I've come all this way, I want to see how far out I can swim... Oh! Want to make it a competition?" * "I like the summer sun. Plants need its light to grow, and the clear skies make it ideal for outdoor training." * "Are there any swimsuits that offer any more protection? I find this outfit lacking as far as armor goes." * "I brought you a tropical souvenir from Friend. Enjoy!" (Greeting from friend) * "The ocean seems to stretch out forever... It reminds me of the plains of Sacae... I bathed in a lake before, back home, but I've never swum quite so much as we have here... A-at first I was worried I would be ill-prepared for combat, wearing something like this... But there's something about this place... The sun and the sea have relaxed my nerves, perhaps... Better start training more, so I don't lose my edge. Oh! Let's race to that rock out there! Ready? Let's go!" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "Isn't the ocean just beautiful? The way it stretches as far as the eye can see... It reminds me of the plains." * "For the last time... Sneaking up on me could be...risky." * "Well, it's easier to fight in this than it was in that wedding dress..." * "Keep your compliments to yourself. I'm only here to fight...and to swim." * "This is nothing like the garb of my people. Learning another culture's ways often means dressing the part." * "I wonder how my grandfather would take to swimming in the ocean..." * "Let me stay in your shadow. How does one protect against the sun dressed like this?" Map * "Let's swim." * "Should be relaxing..." * "I'm diving in!" Level Up * "Training in the summer sun really does do wonders!" (5-6 stats up) * "Have I...grown accustomed to this outfit already?" (3-4 stats up) * "I think we both know what's holding me back... It rhymes with...slim flute." (1-2 stats up) * "Thank you. This will help me fight through the stifling summer heat." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "The heat won't beat me!" * "Catch this summer fever!" * "Blink and you'll miss it!" * "Swim if you can!" Defeat * "The summer breeze..." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes